Four Winds
by Lkea
Summary: Set in a internal conflict in Ancient China, where Mongolians invaded and savaged China. Jue survives in a world where everyone knows how to kill! Travelling on road of the ruthless society is more than a challenge when Murder and Love come hand in hand!
1. This is where it all began

**Hi peoples! This is my first fan fiction which is a kind of mix between many books and tv shows I've watched over the years. I hope it's original because it's not really a copy of anything. I'm sleeping now later!**

* * *

**I've added a few lines and words into this Chapter to fill you people in early in the story of what actually happens. This is important and it establishes the background of the story. :P Thanks all **

* * *

**Chapter 1: This is where it all began**

During the time of massive invasion of the Mongolians into southern China, the Chinese empire was in complete and utter chaos. Mongols had already taken control of most of the northern cities, and the Emperor was forced to move into the southern towns of Lin An. Soon the Mongolians brutally attacked and ravaged the town of LinAn. They ransacked the food supplies and other trade supplies. They also burnt the houses down; as they lived in Mongolian tents thus they have no need of it. It was impossible for anyone to live in peace. The peasants mostly fled south to the town to Nanjing another town close to LinAn though they feared further advancement of the Mongols. The imperial forces were crumbled by the forces of Mongolians. Recent rumours spread of a prophecy, though such rumours were common in those days. Rumours often came in poems or songs and one goes like this:

_The roads of society walked upon _

_The skies of heaven ripped apart _

_The left is Enemies _

_The right is the sea _

_In front of the road, it leads to the oncoming Mongol dogs _

_Behind us we are forced out by our native homelands by corruption _

_Corruption is everywhere _

_Like the wind blowing freely _

_It spreads to everywhere _

_It spreads _

_In all four directions _

_It spreads _

_By four different winds. _

_Written on parchment by Oblique Visions Squad Leader Qiu Yi Bang _

Jue was in the crowd that was about to condense; it was a brawl in the town. Brawls were not common to see in this little place though it is possible to observe them occasionally. Jue saw that there were altogether four people fighting, with his limited knowledge of fighting it obviously would not make sense to him. It was quite a gangbang indeed; it required no expert to come to that conclusion though Jue had never actually seen such a thing in his life. There were three masked figures holding what seemed to him to be incredibly sharp swords, slashing and chopping in an excellent and almost unpredictable pattern, though these attacks found them useless against the lone opponent. The lone figure jumped back trying to retreat from a battle. It was clear that he didn't want to participate in. His enemies did not understand. It a lightning fast pace, the lone figure sped forward, a quick opening of his unsheathed sword, and the fight was over. Blood split from the necks of the three humans, as they knelt down and collapsed with a thump on the dirt. Wang stood there, stunned and also confused at what was going on. All he managed to capture from that scene was a swirl of colours making no sense what so ever. The lone fighter retreated quickly, jumping onto the rooftops and disappearing into the afternoon sun (This is commonly called Qing Gong, where one is able to move around very lightly. Common uses are running and travelling). He stood there for quite some time, dazed at what had happened before his eyes. He wanted to learn martial arts. He needed to learn martial arts.

That night he wasn't able to sleep, too much things had occupied his mind. His life until now had been quite peaceful, not much has happened since he grew up except for that night...He climbed out of his bed slowly, swinging his wooden window open and letting the moonlight glow on his face. It was an unnaturally beautiful night; the cool night breeze blew against his cheeks. The courtyard was dark, lit only by the dull moon above. It happened to be Mid Autumn, where the moon was most spherical during the year. The night was quite silent despite the occasional screeching of the locusts insects. Although it was a perfect night, Jue found that he could not sleep. Something was bothering him.

_Flashback_

The moon shone overhead, dancing with the stars and the music of the howling winds. Several dark shadows rowed a boat, slicing through the water at an incredible pace. They were anxious. The boat was heading towards a small island, the trees sprouted from the island beautifully, laying there undisturbed by human advancement. At the top of the last line of tree, stood a building, it was not a splendid one, but perfect in appearance. The mud bricks of the wall were preserved very well although the overall structure of the building seemed quite old. Several minutes later, shouts echoed the windy cloudless night. They were shouts of alarm. Swords clanged and clashed, creating vibrations in the air that swept the ground with blood. Where the tip of the sword met skin, it cut through into the blood and bones. Two humans stood: a male and a female, back to back. Both held a sword that reflected the brightness of the moon.

The male demanded, "I'm telling you, this is all a misunderstanding. Turn back now and I'll forgive you for trespassing into my island."  
One of the figures walked forward, presumably the leader, and snorted: "I have evidence that it was your doing, kill them."

With a perfectly coordinated fashion, the groups of men surrounded the male and female, fiercely rushing their swords into their target. As response to this threat, the two loners rapidly slid under the men, one slice each from behind, a red fresh cut appeared at each injury. Four men died instantly, large amounts of blood gushing out of their jugular veins. Furthermore, the two tossed the swords extremely high in the sky, skilfully bouncing the bright moonlight into four more men's eyes, blinding them temporarily whilst sprinting up and each palmed two, a crack of ribs was the only sound heard. Red liquid sprayed out with a great force from their mouths as they collapsed on their knees. As if it was a dance, they slid their swords back into their sheath.

One of the men left stammered in disbelief, "The 'Double Twist Fire Slice' and the 'Double Twist Fire Palm'…The lost martial arts from the Yu Fan's immortal arts!" Before he quickly turned to run away, but in reply to his actions, the leader picked up the sword on the ground with his heel and spun it a few times around his leg, gathering centripetal force as it spun around, and projected it straight through the throat of his cowardly comrade. "I can't believe people of such cowardice actually join the Tu Sha Alliance" murmuring as he did so. That man turned around, facing the male and female directly. It was then that the battle really started.

"Tu Sha Alliance will not run away from any battle. I am Bo Han, it is a pleasure to meet someone who has inherited such powerful arts. My body is itching to fight a challenging battle" proclaimed the man.

"You are despicable. Return now and I might forgive you for your actions. This is a fight that is totally unnecessary" replied to female.

Behind all this fighting, hiding at the rear of the building was a man in his mid twenties holding with him a small baby. This man was a royal servant to the man and woman for many years. Taking a chance, he darted for the boat that the other men arrived on. Luckily the Bo Han did not notice this, as he was too concentrated on facing the two fighters.

The man and women both simultaneously used 'Fury of the Yin Yang', the last move in the martial art technique for Yu Fan's immortal art. The two swords clashed and clash in circular movements, spinning faster and faster, each protecting each others weaknesses. There were swords everywhere; it is unknown where the actual swords are as it is moving so fast. The swords acted as like a giant flat wall, blocking any attacks that the man could make. Even on single stab might cause his sword and arm to be sucked into the vortex of swords. With a quick mind, he used Qing Gong, instantly appearing behind the duo, a punch and a slice. The two fell onto the ground, spitting blood onto the ground.

"YOU are wrong! You… " The man cursed, before permanently ceasing his beating heart.

"My baby… what will you ever do…" The female also following her husband on the path to Huang Quan (the path when one walks on when one dies).

Jue saw this scene when he was on the boat. At the edge of his vision, he had seen how his parts died with a mere age of six.

_Flashback_

Wang looked down on the ground, kneeing down he spoke "Father and Mother, I will avenge you, I will learn strong fighting techniques in order to kill him."

* * *

**There's the first chapter and there is plenty to come. R & R so I can improve.**


	2. The Weird Sensation

**Alright, the second chapter to this story. I kind of predict that this story is going to be veeerrryyy long. I have a good feeling it's gonna take me ages to finish. Sorry about the explainations that were translated from Chinese. I couldn't do without them as there is no english word which can replace them. Anywayz enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Weird Sensation**

The night was quite silent, except for a few insect screeching and owls singing. It was the music of the dark. Jue stood quite stunned, his thoughts were crowded. Though he did not possess clear first hand account of what happened, he heard the vivid descriptions from his Uncle Ma. He raised his head to glaze at the pallid moon, slowly traced his path into a deep and concentrated track of thoughts.

_If I was as good as that person I saw this afternoon, if only…_

Amidst his focused feelings, he didn't realise a large outline approached him from behind. Very slowly, very quietly. A muscular hand, coarse and rough reached out, making its way to his shoulder…

"I saw your candlelight still burning. I thought you were asleep so I decided to check it out," he said.

"Uncle, I'm old enough to stay up, plus I can't seem to sleep. Sometimes I have these strange nightmares, real life like images. It seems so real yet so distant at the same time." Jue replied quietly.

"My child, you are just too tired these few days. You have been working too hard. You should sleep now" insisted Ma.

"Alright." he agreed, "Err, Uncle? Have you ever wondered how my parents..."

"Sleep now my child, don't worry about things in which you can do nothing about"

"But..." protested Jue, but soon found that he was surrounded by darkness. A creak of the door and his Uncle was gone.

_Will I ever avenge my parents? No… I have to, I just have to. My parents didn't die for nothing. That evil culprit will find death at my hands._

Jue had crowded dreams that night, all filled with dangerous apparitions, horrific tales of his parents. Frightened by the nightmares, he awoke sweating as if he has been in the desert. A curious noise captured his attention. "What can that be?" he whispered to himself quietly. He tiptoed to the paper window, sliding the door open slowly, making sure it did not creak. The paper window was translucent enough to be able to see small firesticks lit up in the courtyard.

The moon glistened above as shone very brightly. Amidst the moon light glow, he could make out a few figures. It was a fight inside his courtyard. Jue's eyes were nearly blinded by the moon and the reflections from the fight. All he could hear was the clinging and the whooshing of the swords slicing the air around it. After his eyes adjusted to the brightness, as he had been in a dark room, he recognised a familiar figure. It was the man whom he saw that afternoon. The clashing of swords ringed clearly in Jue's hears, though he could barely make out what was going on. To him, it was apparent that there was another brawl. A few men holding menacing sharp scimitars were determined on catching their prey, the figure that Jue remotely recognised.

Cling. Zing. Zing. A few further sounds collided of sharp metal. The metal met its target, blood spilled. _That_ figure threw his weapon at his opponent, for a desperate attempt to distract the enemies. Quick with his mind, Jue dashed forward, seized _that_ man's arm and sprinted into the darkness. Within a fraction of a second, _those _men were all dazed. They were surprised but also angry that their prey hadn't met his fate at their swords. The man with the yellow scarf, who seemed to be the leader, commanded orders for a search in groups of two. Quickly the groups searched carefully for the man which Jue took.

Jue, still grasping the man's muscular arm, peeked out from his hiding pose. They were quite concealed behind the stone building, squinting into the darkness; he saw that the men had torches. The blazing flame danced around, cheering and celebrating that the hunt was in session. The hunt that was almost complete.

Seeming to lurk in the shadows, a person approached the two in hiding. No one has noticed him yet, because he camouflaged well with the background. A hand suddenly grabbed them, in fact two hands. Two strong powerful hands covered their mouths and pulled them into the wall. _The wall? How is that possible? Why hadn't the man killed them yet?_

Jue, struggling to free himself from the intense grasp was able to capture a glimpse of the man whom was holding him. It was his dear Uncle.

"Shhh, be quiet and come this way both of you" whispered Ma as he led them into an underground basement. He closed the wooden hatch of the basement and locked it down with a metal pole. Quickly, he snapped at something and a spark appeared which burst into a flaming torch.

"Who is this Jue?" inquired Ma politely

"Although I don't know him, I know that getting outnumbered in a fight is very unfair. That's why I helped him. He is the man I saw this afternoon on the way home" Jue replied

"Thank you for saving me, though I am surprised at this. I thought I would have met my fate at the sword of their's but …" said the tall man "My name is Li Zhang"

"Are you the Li Zhang who was renowned for saving Zhu Yuan Zhang during the battle at Feng Yuan?" inquired Uncle Ma intrigued about the background of this man.

"Yes, but that was a long time ago, this is not the time for this. We should be quiet." Answered Li Zhang.

That night was the longest night that Jue had ever known. Living and sleeping in an atmosphere of fear of getting caught. He had learnt the taste of being a prey.

The sun was up early the next day, work started as usual. Everyone was extremely busy as it was autumn. Stocks had to be harvest and stored to endure the winter days. The streets were busy with traffic of all sorts. There were carts travelling to neighbouring villages. Riders on stallions could be also seen. These were people of the society. Notice that this word of society isn't the normal meaning. It is referring to the dangers of existing in the human world. Many people who travel on the roads of society are trained fighters. Assassins. Killers. This was the world in Ancient days.

This is during the time of the Mongolian invasion. The Great Khan commanded battalions of Mongols into China to attack the rich lands of the south in hopes to seek prosperity and unification. The Mongols had already reach the Yellow river and continued to press south. South of the river was the most prosperous land in all of China. Jiang Nan. (South of River) Rich and also full of beautiful women. People were unwilling to protect their homelands from invasion, they treasured the lives that they have already where all they did was drink wine and write poetry, but that time period was over. China had lost it's will to defend against outside enemies. Part of the reason was that China had no been invaded from the outside for many dynasties, but the more important reason was the fact that the emperor himself drank wine and wrote poetry all day. He neglected the political issues which governed his country; he forgot about the hard times that his people are going through. Thus a rebellion took place, which was led by Zhu Yuan Zhang. Yet the man power that they possess was minute compared to the vast army that the Mongols had. To make matters worse, The Mongols had already invaded neighbouring countries, extending their borders into the Eastern European countries. This vast empire housed a very large number of soldiers. It was definitely hard times for China. It was a losing battle as soon as the Song soldiers, Song which was the dynasty at that time, lost the Great wall. Everything went south from there, both literally and physically.

Jue flutters his eyes slightly, about to wake up.

* * *

**Dont worry, next chapter is coming soon. I'm already in the process of writing it up. R&R :P**


	3. The Letter

**Alright! I've updated this chapter! Have fun )

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: The letter **

A gentle whisper into an alert eye was the first thing to occur in this cramped room.

"Do you think they are still up there?" whispered Li Zhang as he ripped a piece cloth from his white coat off and folded across his arm to cover the bleeding. He had noticed the cut had open some time during the night and there was a patch of blood next to where he had slept.

"I haven't heard a noise for half the day already, but I would expect we should be on high alert just in case. They wouldn't give up this easily" replied Uncle Ma. He peered through the dark room with only help from ambient light, at the man sitting down with the cut. "You okay with that wound? We should get first aid" insisted Ma.

"It should be alright for now, though I wouldn't be surprised if they applied poisons onto their weapons." Came the dry response from Li

Jue stirred a little, flipped on his back.

"I'll have a look around, they wouldn't suspect me of anything" said Ma as he silently opened the hatch of the basement and climbed up into the daylight.

Li thought to himself

_If it hadn't been for this boy and his uncle I would have been dead yesterday night. _

He took a clear glimpse of the boy; he was barely seventeen years of age, long black silky hair flowed down from round shaped face. This youth didn't look like the other people in this village. This family was from a wealthy background, despite the few cuts and bruises on his arm.

Jue made a small flicker of his eyes, moaned slightly and jumped up as if remembering something important was going to happen or he was late for some appointment. Then he stopped, glanced around only to see Li sitting on the middle of the room cross legged.

"Morning, how was the night?" asked Li friendly

"It was fine, though had horrible dreams" answered Jue as he climbed up and investigated the scene.

"Thanks for what happened yesterday. I wouldn't be here if…"

"Don't say that, you know that I should have done that. They were very viscous in outnumbering an enemy several times" Jue cut in.

Li said nothing, except stare with a smile at Jue.

"You know…yesterday I saw you do a few moves that were too quick for my eyes. You showed me how good a person can become…" stammered Jue and his sentence seem to fade away. He looked down at his straw shoes.

"You saw me didn't you?"

Jue nodded and said "You were great!"

"Your name is Jue right? Look there's something that troubling me, I have this letter I have to deliver to Zi Yun Mountain in the western cliffs. To the Head of Zi Yun Squad. I can feel my body weakened from the poison from their weapons, I would like you to deliver the letter." Stated Li almost apologetically.

"You are poisoned? Then we must get the antidote. Then we will both go deliver the letter" demanded Jue

Unable to persuade Jue to help, he said "Jue, at the very least could you hold onto the letter? When I fight, the letter is not secure and it might be lost, this is a very important letter which I can't afford losing" as Li tried to make up any excuse to make Jue accept.

"Okay, but promise you come along with me alright?" pleaded Jue

"Promise" though Li wasn't going to say that he was going to make a promise he might not be able to keep.

"Oh and don't tell anyone you have this letter and that includes your Uncle. Otherwise the game of chinese whispers… this letter is very dangerous if it falls into the wrong hands Jue, you must understand that."

A few minutes later, Jue comes to sudden realisation that Uncle Ma is missing.

"Where is Uncle?" asked Jue, not believing that he had forgotten about his dear Uncle.

"He went upstairs to check out the situation" replied Li "He should be back by now"

As they said this, they slowly opened the hatch to peer through the gap. The coast seemed to be clear, no one was moving about. As Jue climbed up, he glanced around the corners of the courtyard, it was empty. Yet Uncle Ma was no where to be seen. Further investigation proved to be unsuccessful, Uncle couldn't be found.

Li signalled to move into the rooms for a more thorough inspection. As they slowly approached the door of the rooms, they heard whispering inside. Instantly they stopped, crept even slower to the wooden window. Li licked his thumb, pierced a hole into the paper window. What he saw was a group of men whom had Uncle Ma tied up. Without having a second thought he kicked open the wooden door. The door broke into many pieces from the impact. He rushed in and a horizontal slash was made, in a mix of blurred colours the man's clothes ripped apart along with his body. Not quite reacted to the situation, the men confusedly glazed up but only to meet another slice of the sword. The rose red liquid gushed eight feet upwards and stained itself onto the white wall. The remaining man, who hadn't reacted until now, was surprised at this sudden invasion but quickly drew out his sword and held it up in a defensive manner. What was unexpected was the fact that Li's sword cut through that man's sword and scarred him brutally.

Jue, who had taken this time to untie Uncle Ma, said "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thank you for your help Li" he lifted his arms and legs, twisting it free of the ropes and then moved his neck around.

Li breathed heavily, with each breath he coughed a little.

"What's happening? Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" the concerned Jue asked.

"It's okay, it happens a lot" replied Li quickly.

But he knelt down slightly and blood spat from his mouth.

"You don't seem fine, we should get to a doctor" stated Ma urgently, reaching out to Li Zhang and helping him up.

"It's … too….late. Poison... spread…" coughed Zhang.

Jue and Uncle Ma both lifted Li up onto the bed a few steps away. Worried and anxious of Li's fate, Jue announced "I'll run to get the town doctor" and he took a large step outside.

"This poison… beyond… curable" whispered Li, his voice seemingly getting softer and weaker.

Jue turned back and faced Li. He could see his face drawn and pale. Jue gripped Li's hand as if trying to give him warmth.

"Jue …don't cry…remember what … you agreed to..."

"No! You promised!" exclaimed Jue, but Li's hand had already loosened its grip.

* * *

**How was that? R &R . Plenty more to come. Stay tuned!**


End file.
